ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Into The Altiverse 2 (Full Roleplay)
This page contains the full roleplay of Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Into the Altiverse 2, the fourth instalment in the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. Summary Prologue The son of Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Prime, was traveling through space, when he was attacked by a Dinozaur. They began to battle and Prime fired his Zepellion Shoot, however it failed to kill the kaiju and instead just knocked it back. Ultraman Kore walked past Prime, then noticed that he was battling Dinozaur. The kaiju fired a beam at Prime which he blocked with a barrier. Kore joined in the battle, but a beam intercepted Dinozaur's and blew it up. The one who fired the beam was Ultrasaur. Into The Altiverse (See what I did there?) While the Ultras were talking to Ultrasaur, a sinister laugh was heard and a mysterious being started talking to them and seemed to be interested in Ultrasaur. Prime attempted to fire his Zepellion Shoot, but the being was not even in the area and was not hit. Ultraman Kore asked it if it was Chimera Of 4, something that enraged the mysterious being and it opened a portal which sucked in the Ultras. Prime remembered that his dad used to tell him about this place and how terrible it was. Then a voice was heard, but not the same as the one that brought them there. Instead it was Chimera of 4, who told them to "GET OUT OF HIS SWAMP". Chimera of 4 summoned his minions to battle against them, but seeing as they were unable to defeat the Ultras, Chimera of 4 teleported them to a jail cell. The being that teleported the Ultras to the Altiverse in the first place got mad at CO4 for ruining his plans, but considered that he could be useful to his plan. Chimera of 4's Palace Inside of the jail cell where they were being held captive, they met Ultraman Blizzard, who had been trapped there for three days. Guarding their jail cell were 2 of CO4's minions, the Hunter and the Seeker. The Seeker fell asleep, and Blizzard had the idea to freeze the Hunter so they could get out. He fired his Glacier Ray and froze the Hunter and also broke the door. However, Ultrasaur changed to his Emerium Solgent form and created a hole in the wall, waking the Seeker up in the process. The Seeker warned CO4's army to come and attack the escaped prisoners before he was blown up by Prime's Specium Ray and Ultrasaur blew up the Hunter for good measures. The kaiju army appeared and Prime changed to Power Type for the battle. The Waiter, another minion of CO4, appeared to battle them and blasted the Ultras with fire, which Prime absorbed. Blizzard told the others to deal with the Waiter and that he would battle CO4's army as he switched to Plasma Type, firing his Giga Plasma Beam to blow up half of CO4's army. The Waiter, in a desperate attempt to defeat the Ultras, fired his rocket laucher, but Prime caught the rocket he had fired, while Ultrasaur changed to Galaxy Burst form and used the Slash Ray Mebaxium Sword to bisect the Waiter, killing him. Battle with Chimera of 4 While trying to escape, the Ultras (besides Blizzard) ran into CO4 himself, who introduced his newest creation: ChimerRobot of 4, a purple mechanical doppelganger of him: ChimerRobot of 4 started firing missles and Ultrasaur started cutting the robot. Prime fired his Delacium Light Ball, destroying the robot. After the destruction of his robotic counterpart, CO4 brought in a strange being to battle the Ultras... the very same being that brought them to the Altiverse again... Grimmera of 4/Epilogue Grimmera of 4 appeared and showed the Ultras a potion he had made, a potion that would make him extremely powerful. Before using it on himself, GO4 thought to himself that this will make him defeat the Ultras, something that his weaker brother, Chimera of 4, could never do. As the battle began, GO4 used the potion on himself and started firing lasers out of his eyes. Ultrasaur started wildly slashing GO4, but it retaliated by spewing fire from its mouth, blasting back Ultrasaur. Prime then punched GO4 with fury and Ultrasaur finished it off with his Mebaxium Phoenix attack. Kore then used a device he created to teleport himself and the others back to Earth. Roleplay Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Into The Altiverse 2 In Space... Ultraman Tiga's son, Ultraman Prime, was traveling in space. Prime: Well this is boring. Suddenly a Dinozaur appears and attacks Prime. Prime: Ow! The Dinozaur roars and charges at Prime Prime: Take this! Zepellion Shoot! Dinozaur is knocked back, but not killed Kore: *flies past Prime* Hey Prime, whatcha up to? Dinozaur fires a beam at Prime. Prime: *puts up barrier* Trying to defend myself. Kore: Don't worry I got this! Dinozaur stops firing his beam and attacks Kore. However, another beam intercepts Dinozaur, exploding him. Ultrasaur: I don't usually interfere, but you look like you needed the help. Prime: Huh who are you? Ultrasaur: My name, is Ultrasaur. A sinister laugh is heard. Prime: Oh What now. ???: Well... well... well...... Kore: Ah great, another bad guy. Ultrasaur: That's never a good sign. ???: If it isn't Ultrasaur... And.... he has brought his friends. Muahahaha! Kore: Hey Ultrasaur, who is this guy? Prime: Zepellion Shoot! ???: Do not waste your powers Prime...... son of Tiga. He doesn't know me... But I know him. Ultrasaur: Yet we don't know you. Prime: Yeah, who are you? Kore: Wait a second... Are you Chimera Of 4? Ultrasaur: Chimera of what? Kore: Chimera Of 4 is a fusion of Neronga, Black King, Gudon and Narse. ???: No..... who is this Chimera you speak of.... I.... I am.... ugghhhh. UGH! Take this! *opens a portal and it sucks in Ultrasaur, Kore, and Prime* This should teach you all... Prime: AAAAAHHHHH! Ultrasaur: What's happening? The portal sends Kore, Ultrasaur, and Prime to a strange place.... Called... The Altiverse. A place where everything is the same......yet somehow different. The portal that brought them there closes, and the being that brought them there teleports away. Ultrasaur: What the...? This place... it feels... wrong. Prime: Oh god not this place, Dad always tells me how weird and insane this place could be. Ultrasaur: Then let's not stay here long then Kore: AH GREAT, THE ALTIVERSE, THE PLACE WHERE CHIMERA OF 4 CAPTURED ME! Suddenly, the Ultras see a creature with the head and body of a Gudon, hands of a Black King, neck of a Narse, and the lower body of a Neronga. Chimera of 4: HEY, WHO TELEPORTED MY ENEMIES HERE! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP? GET OUTA MY SWAMP YA BOZOS! Ultrasaur: This place really is an oddball. Prime: Yep. Chimera of 4: HEY! I SAID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP? Ultrasaur: TAKING A ****! Chimera of 4: THIS IS MA SWAMP, SO GET LOST! Ultrasaur: Wait... Is this that 'Chimera of 4' you mentioned, Kore? Kore: Yep. It's him. Chimera Of 4: Yes, I am Chimera Of 4, the ruler of The Altiverse, and this my swamp, a.k.a. my castle! Chimera Of 4 whistles, making his AltiKaiju minions come out and attack the group. Chimera Of 4 then disappears and teleports the Ultras into his castle, where they’re in a prison, with two guards guarding their cells. The first guard was a big, dark blue, horned creature named The Seeker, while the other was a yellow, scaly squid creature with horns and a snout called The Hunter. ???: Ugh..... my brother is ruining my plans.... oh well...... maybe.... he might end up being useful..... MUAHAHAHAHA! Prime: Welp, this isn’t going well. Blizzard: Yeah.... you've been in this cell for 10 seconds.... I've been here for 3 days! Ultrasaur: You wanna be in it a second longer? Kore: BLALAALALALAA, wait a minute, Blizzard? Prime: Oh hi Blizzard! Blizzard: Hi guys! These guys captured me and have kept me locked up for all this time. And also the two guards are called the Seeker and the Hunter. Ultrasaur: And you can't break out? You're an Ultraman. Blizzard: Well.... I don't want CO4's entire army chasing after me.... Anyway..... This guy *points to the Seeker* has fallen asleep. Seeker: *dreaming* Come here Zzzs, I’m going to catch you! Blizzard: Also, all we need to break out is to have that guy *points to the Hunter* fall asleep too. The Hunter looks at the prisoners, watching there every move. Blizzard: But I can just do this.... Glacier Ray! *freezes the Hunter and breaks the door down* Let's get out now. Prime: Yay freedom! The Seeker wakes up. Blizzard: Oh no.... Seeker: AAAAH! *gets the Walkie Talkie* Blizzard: Great! I froze a guy and you woke the other one up! Seeker: ATTENTION ALL KAIJU, THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED! Prime: Specium Ray! *blows up the Seeker* Ultrasaur destroys the Hunter for good measure. Chimera Of 4's Kaiju army then shows up and surrounds the Ultras. Type Shift! Ultrasaur: Emerium Solgent! Ultrasaur: Get ready guys. Prime: Power Type! Blizzard: I'll take care of these guys. You guys can leave this prison NOW! A third guard then appears, a dragon like creature called The Waiter, blasting the Ultras with fire, only for Prime to absorb it. Blizzard: I'll get rid of all the minions, you guys deal with the Waiter! *changes into Plasma Type* Prime: Got it! Chimera Of 4 locks down the castle's door and windows, and Ultrasaur attacks the Waiter with the Dynamic Slugger. Blizzard: Let's get this over with.... *fires the Giga Plasma beam and blows up half of Chimera Of 4's army* Waiter: YOU GUYS AINT GETTIN OUT! Ultrasaur: We'll see The Waiter fires his rocket launcher at Ultrasaur, but Prime catches it and throws it out of the way, and Ultrasaur beats the Waiter back with Ultra Slash Tactics. Waiter: ARGH! Type Shift! Ultrasaur: Galaxy Burst! Ultrasaur: Slash Ray Mebaxium Sword! *the Waiter is bisected* Chimera Of 4 appears. Ultrasaur: You make a mistake, trying to imprison us. Chimera Of 4: I’d like you to meet my newest creation, ChimerRobot Of 4! Ultrasaur: Man and my allies, we're not so easily beat- whaaaaaaaaaa ChimeraRobot of 4, A purple robotic version of Chimera Of 4, appears and fires the missiles at the group. Ultrasaur erects the Mebaxium Defender and Prime puts up his barrier, both blocking the attack. The Ultras counterattack with Ultrasaur cutting down the robot Kaiju, critically damaging it before Prime destroys it with the Delacium Light Ball. The Ultras, who think they've won, get greeted by the thing that teleported them to the Altiverse. ???: We meet again. Prime: Who are you? ???: My name is Grimmera Of 4, the one who brought you here, so why don't you quiver in fear? Prime: No. Ultrasaur: There are things out there far more terrifying than you. Grimmera Of 4: On this night I witched up a magic brew, no It's not Rasberry or Apple Juice. This potion will make me powerful than before, it will make The King Of The Universe! Unlike my weaker brother, Chimera Of 4. The Battle starts, Grimmera Of 4 drinks the potion and shoots lasers from his eyes. Ultrasaur dodges and wildly slashes at Grimmera Of 4. Grimmera Of 4 starts blasting fire from his mouth and does a few punches. Ultrasaur is blasted back but Prime dodges the attacks and punches wildly at Grimmera Of 4. Grimmera is almost defeated. Ultrasaur: Enough of this insanity! Mebaxium Phoenix! Grimmera Of 4 dies from the attack and explodes. Prime: Well that was easy. Ultrasaur: You're a waste of a villain. Kore uses a remote he made and teleport the Ultras and himself back to Earth, but Deathcium crackles in Ultrasaur's eyes for a brief second... The End. Characters Featured BigD2003 * Ultraman Prime ** Multi Type ** Power Type Furnozilla * Dinozaur * Grimmera of 4 * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Plasma Type GlizzardLizzardOneManBand * Ultraman Kore * Chimera Of 4 * Chimera of 4's kaiju army * Seeker * Hunter * Waiter * ChimerRobot of 4 * Grimmera of 4 MoarCrossovers * Ultrasaur ** Emerium Solgent ** Galaxy Burst Kill Count * Ultrasaur: Dinozaur, Hunter, Waiter, Grimmera of 4 * Prime: Seeker, ChimerRobot of 4 * Blizzard: Half of Chimera of 4's kaiju army Trivia * According to Ultraman Blizzard, he's been stuck in CO4's prison for three days, if he was captured in the same day as the events of Into The Altiverse, then this means that the events of this roleplay take place mearly three days after the events of Into The Altiverse. ** If this is true, then this makes Into The Altiverse 2 the first roleplay where they time having passed between two roleplays is addressed. Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Roleplays Category:MoarCrossovers Category:BigD2003 Category:Furnozilla Category:UltraMccann